


Poker Night with Mob!Draco

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Gambling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: Every time Draco wins a game, he gives you an orgasm for everyone to see, every time he loses a game, you get on your knees and suck him off. he hasn’t lost once.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Poker Night with Mob!Draco

**Author's Note:**

> chips refer to poker chips, three of a kind is a winning hand but it’s pretty low down on the list. this is one of my favourite things that I've written so enjoy!!

“Fuck off have you won again.”  


Your lower lip trembled, vision blurred.

“Are you sure you’re not losing on purpose Zabini? It’s not like you to play this shit.”

Another win for Draco. The cards in his hand hadn’t even been that good, barely making 3 of a kind but you knew all 4 snakes around the table were making sure Draco was winning. The moan that tumbled from your mouth only confirmed as such as all eyes snapped from Draco’s face and growing pile of chips to the pale hand moving underneath your skirt. 

_“We’re going to play a game baby girl. Every time I win a game, I give you an orgasm, but every time I lose, you put that pretty little mouth of yours to work. Sound good?”_

_You had felt your panties dampen as you listened to Draco’s low voice flood your senses._

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes what?”_

_Your thighs had clamped together, rubbing slightly, not going unnoticed by Draco whose hands spread them back apart._

_“Yes sir.”_

_He had dropped to his knees, hot breath ghosting over where you had needed him the most, “Let’s get you warmed up then darling.”_

That had been barely 3 hours ago and since then you had come 5 times. Once on Draco’s tongue, another on his cock and the last three around his fingers, all eyes glued to you as you writhed in Draco’s lap, the gun strapped to his waist digging into your back. 

“They want to see your face darling, they’ve lost almost a million dollars, so make it worth it, won’t you?”

Draco had been playing with one hand, the other hooked over your waist and under your skirt. You had buried your face in Draco’s neck as you realised, he would be winning yet again. Only an hour into their games and Draco hadn’t lost once, in fact, he had won more times in a row than he ever had before. 

“This cunt is mine; I’m not letting their disgusting eyes see such a precious belonging of mine, but they should see how much pleasure my fingers alone can give you. You can do that for me can’t you doll?” this he had whispered for your ears only. 

Your hips buckled as his fingers pulled out of you, making sure your skirt still covered you up. 

“Yes sir.” 

Your face left the comforts of his neck, making eye contact with each and every person around the table one by one.

By the time your eyes had gotten back around to Theodore, Draco’s fingers were back at work. 

His pointer and ring finger spread open your aching folds, thumb pressing lightly against your swollen clit, middle fingers teasing your entrance. You had been thoroughly stretched around his tongue, three fingers and his cock, but he still felt the need to work you open. 

“Please Sir, I’m ready.”

His middle finger sunk in all the way, curling up as his thumb pressed hard against your swollen bud, your entire body jerking as he did so.

“Look at them doll, look at their faces. Look at how aroused they are by you getting off on my fingers, like they think they should be the ones getting you off.”

“No one can satisfy me but you sir, no one even compares.”

His second and fourth finger joined the one already inside of you, giving you no time to adjust before he started pumping in and out of you, his other hand finally leaving his winning hand to run across your body. 

“Your girl has the best fucking tits I’ve ever seen Malfoy, are you sure you don’t want to share? I’m sure she could take 2 if not 3 cocks inside that beautiful body of hers.”

Draco’s hand pulled down one of the straps of your dress, his hand immediately cupping the breast it revealed before it could be met with the cold air of the room. 

“They are beautiful, aren’t they? Round, soft and they fit perfectly in my hand. You should hear the sounds she makes when I play with her nipples, the way she looks as I fuck her breasts, her mouth wrapping around whatever she can take of me.”

You watched as all 4 of them looked at with you list in their eyes, uncomfortably shifting in their velvet seats. You were fully covered by Draco’s hand and your skirt, but you couldn’t stop the rush of excitement at the thought of what you were doing. 

The first orgasm was spent hiding against Draco’s neck, keeping your moans and whimpers as quiet as possible. The second one, Draco had gripped your jaw in his hand and made you look at Pansy Parkinson as you came, eyes glassing over, mouth drooling as your whole body folded in his lap, thighs clamping his hand between your thighs. 

Your third had come embarrassingly quickly. He had you sat on 2 of his fingers as he played the game, had you move around the chips instead. But that also meant every time you leant over the table to move them; he’d shift inside of you. His fingers had curled up against your sweet spot, thumb tracing a figure 8 against your clit and you had collapsed onto the table in front of you, whole body trembling as you came down. 

This would be the first you would actually enjoy being shown off for. All of them had their hands politely in front of them on the table, knuckles white as they held onto items to stop themselves from touching themselves. That had been another rule of Draco’s. They could watch, but that was all. 

“Didn’t you hear her Zabini? This body is mine and mine alone.”

Blaise looked down to his tightly clasped hands, but another hitched breath from you had his eyes back on your writhing body. 

His fingers hadn’t stopped their movements inside of you, your walls clamping around his fingers every they hit that one spot that had you keening. The thumb against your clit rubbed harder, the hand kneading your breast doing the same, lips sucking on your sweet spot. He was angry, and he wanted to show them just how much you belonged to him and him alone.

The coil had already been building rapidly but it was only when pretty little Daphne Greengrass, the diamond of the Greengrass family, whimpered that you truly felt near the edge. She was squirming, cheeks flushed as they focused on not you, you realised, but the blonde you were sat on. 

You waited until her eyes met back up with yours when you let out the loudest moan you had so far that night; one that had even Draco snapping his head up to watch you. 5 pairs of eyes watched as your hips started to move in a rhythm rather than just uncontrollably bucking, watched wanton moans fall freely from your mouth as Draco matched your pace, hands tightening on their places on your body finally causing you to finally let go. Your vision blurred before your eyes rolled back into your head, body shuddering against Draco’s, limbs numb from being wound up so tight. 

You vaguely felt Draco pull his fingers out of you, flattening your skirt before using both hands to cover your breast back up. You head was leaned back against his shoulder, eyes out of focus as your stared up at the crystal chandelier hanging above you, the lights reflecting off it look prettier than ever in your hazy state. 

6 orgasms in one night, 4 in an hour and 2 of them after constant edging. You were used to multiple orgasms in a short time but there was something about it being so public that had you wound up tighter than ever before. 

“Wanna go home baby girl? This money is yours, let me take care of you and we can celebrate your winnings another night. Sound good?” 

He traced a soft finger down your cheek, lightly pecking your lips. You weren’t sure if you kissed him back, but you felt the room turn and knew he understood. You were hauled into his arms, your/his winnings stuffed into his pockets as he carried you out of the room that had been flooded with the scent of your arousal and cum. 

You didn’t see the other 4 leave behind you, but Draco would later tell you they fucked their loses out of their systems. 

Not that a million was much of a dent to any of them.


End file.
